starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine
The Marine is the basic infantry unit of Terran forces. Background Marines compose the bulk of most front-line forces, ranging from officially government-sanctioned units and local militias to renegades and mercenaries. Marines are generally equipped with a armor suits and rapid fire small arms. The suit provides full life-support and NBC protection, allowing marines to deploy into environments that would otherwise be inimical to human life.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Despite such material investment into each marine, marines tend to have extremely short combat lives.Medic. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. "While expendable, the massive losses of Terran Marines during the Great War began to become cost prohibitive. The Medic's use of chemical modifiers has greatly enhanced the survival rate of UED forces, lengthening the expected battlefield life expectancy to over nine seconds." To improve their effectiveness and odds of survival, many marines make heavy use of StimPacks. Known Branches The following known organizations employ Marine units: Alliance The Alliance Marine Corps appears to be a relatively small force, free of practices such as neural resocialization. The C-14 Gauss Rifle is the standard issue weapon for Alliance Marines, though the E-9 Rifle and C-7 Gauss Pistol are also in their arsenal.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Terran Confederacy A significant proportion of the Confederate Marine Corps was manned by "culturally challenged" individuals who had been "resocialized"Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. via brain surgery, implants such as aggression inhibitors, and resocialization tanks.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Conselling and drug therapy were also used to help overcome criminal and/or anti-social tendencies.http://www.battle.net/scc/terran/. Despite this source of manpower, it was not always sufficient to replace battlefield losses, and instances of law-abiding persons being conscripted and subjected to "resoc" were not unknown. In any case, volunteers were few.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. By the time of the Protoss attack on Chau Sara, each Confederate marine was officially issued a CMC-300/CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit and a C-14 Gauss Rifle. The Slugthrower was a common sidearm.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Confederate Marines did not require a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) to enlist (or be conscripted as the case often was).Infantry Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-26 Terran Dominion The fall of the Confederacy and its replacement by the Dominion (the Confederate Marine Corps being replaced by the Dominion Marine Corps respectively) has seen an increase in volunteer recruitment, but not enough to supplant "resoc" conscription. Marines continue to use variants of the C-14 many years after the Brood War, along with the inclusion of ballistic alloy combat shields in their arsenal.Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. At some point, the Slugthrower was replaced by the more powerful Flak Pistol.2005-05-25.Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. United Earth Directorate UED marines are equipped much to the same standards as their colonial counterparts although, on the whole, they exhibit much better discipline. Any number of differences in recruitment base, training regimen, etc., may have accounted for this. On the other hand, it would have been appropriate for UED propaganda to promote this impression. Instead of the C-14 Gauss Rifle, they are equipped with the C-141 AC version, the C-150 Ronin serving as a sidearm.Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. Game Unit StarCraft ]] Compared to the other base units (the Zealot and Zergling) the Marine is much more versatile, with a ranged attack and the ability to attack air units. They are useful against all units in general and in numbers, since they do Normal damage. StimPacks further increase effectiveness by increasing movement speed and firing rate at the cost of 10 hit points, enabling Marines able to dish out a surprisingly large amount of damage before being killed. In Brood War, Medics can exponentially increase the effectiveness of Marines since StimPacks can be used more liberally. Counters are heavy units (such as Battlecruisers and Ultralisks), which take little damage from Marine attacks. Marines are vulnerable to units that deal high damage (eg. Dark Templar), splash damage to ground targets (eg. Lurkers, Reavers), and fast units controlled to execute hit-and-run attacks (eg. Vultures, Mutalisks.) Abilities * Stim Pack Tech Upgrades * Infantry Weapons * Infantry Armor * U-238 Shells ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Academy ** Increases Marine range to 5. Quotations : See: StarCraft I Marine Quotations StarCraft: Ghost ]] The Marine in StarCraft: Ghost is a heavily armored, slowly moving unit, compared to the more lightly equipped Light Infantry unit. Marines carry powerful Gauss Rifles that may be attached to grenade launchers. The Marines can also carry flak pistols that inflict area-of-effect damage.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, Marines will be able to receive a ballistic alloy combat shield upgrade that increases their hit points by 15. Once upgraded, the marines' game model will change to include a shield.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06.Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. Marines will have two more upgrades beyond the weapon and armor upgrades:Karune. 2007-09-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 12. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-07. StimPacks and U-238 shells (abilities possessed at BlizzCon 2007).Source: Shacknews screenshot. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-15. Development Many changes were made to units and structures throughout the StarCraft Alpha and Beta and the Marine was no exception. In the early Beta, Marines were known as Marauders.StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2007-12-07 By mid-Beta, the title of the Marauder had changed to Terran Space Marine mk 2, possibly as a reference to (or derived from) the Space Marines of Games Workshop's Warhammer 40K series. The Marines also had a grenade attack in this version. By late Beta, the Marine bore great resemblance to its current version. However, they were stated to possess a Pressurized Power Suit and Chain-gun Cannons instead of the CMC Powered Combat Suit and C-14 Gauss Rifle, respectively. In addition, they were stated to possess gravity boots. Images Image:Beta29.jpg|The Marine profile in the late StarCraft Beta (the Alpha designation is a typo). Image: 77.jpg|Rendition of the Marine in the late StarCraft Beta Image: Marine Profile.jpg|StarCraft Marine profile Image:Marine SC-G Game2.jpg|The Marine in StarCraft: Ghost Image:Marine SC2 HeadAnim1.gif|StarCraft II Marine profile Trivia In-game, Marines behave similarly to the marines from Aliens, even quoting lines from the film. One of these is "How do I get out of this chickenshit outfit?". Marines were called "Marauders" in StarCraft alpha; the name is now used by a new Terran unit.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category: Featured Articles